A fortunate accident
by articuno13
Summary: Harry has a little accident on a mission and this is how Batman reacts. told from Diana's point of view. BatmanXHarry


A fortunate accident

Bruce Wayne (Batman) x Harry Potter (the-boy-who-just-won't-die!)

Justice league batman and after 7th year Harry, Dumbles lives as does Remus and Hagrid the rest? Pretty much Canon.

This was written for the pairings challenge on the slytherins collective, and supposed to be posted in the pairings galore story header, but since it's been almost 6 months since I turned this in and it still hasn't been posted I decided to go ahead and post it on my own profile.

Now there's a couple of first in this story for me as it is my first Justice League fic, my first song fic and my only my second one-shot ever. So be nice?

By Artic_uno_13

It all started normally enough, well as normal as a battle between meta-humans and mutated bad-guys could get… oh and let's not forgot the rich boy with all of his funky toys and his wizard lover.

Yep just a normal day in the life of a superhero.

Now you wonder what made this day so different right?

Let me tell you…

Luthor was up to his normal kryptonite antics again so me, Sayera, Lantern and Bats convinced Suups, as flash would call him, to sit this one tight.

The fact that Luthor took Harry from our own planet based headquarters had nothing to do with it. No nothing at all usually we send one original and several new guys on a mission.

You should have seen their faces when 5 of the original 7 went.

Anyways we found Luthor and Harry in a warehouse, Harry hanging above a vat of some kind of corrosive stuff. Yeah Luthor real points for imagination…. Not.

Though I have to give him points for that gravity field he trapped Flash in, or that weird magnet thingy he took Lanterns ring with. Since when are our weapons so easily to steal?

Honestly anyways, Batman went in while I got Lantern out and Sayera bashed the gravity field controls. Then next thing I know we hear a splash and a scream before wizard boy explodes. No not literally. His magic just went funky as Flash later said and did something.

The four of us got thrown outside with only a few scrapes, Luthor became a metal wrapped gift and the warehouse collapsed in on itself, with Batman and Harry inside.

A day into the digging we found Batman in a magically created dome, calmly re-assembling something. The only injury he seemed to have suffered being that so-called unbreakable mask of his. The right half was one fractured mess, one brown eye poking out from where the eyeglass used to be.

He looked at us and only said one thing "what took you?" knowing full well that Superman couldn't help due to the kryptonite.

Then he stood up dusted his suit off and calmly called the bat jet. Which would speed up things significantly.

We just needed to get the chunk of kryptonite packaged into lead and Superman could do his x-ray vision scan to find Harry. The locater build in his choker had shorted out under the magic flowing through his veins.

Well at least John send captain atom to help. The others were busy with earthquakes and similar things, but they would come to help asap.

It took us another day to find the blasted thing. The building looked like a giant game, one that the joker would make anyways. Every beam leaned on something and held something up.

The actual moving stuff wasn't difficult. The figuring out which thing was harder.

Some people from some kind of find people lost in earthquakes organisation lend us some handlers and dogs. Turned out Harry was the one who paid them so they were just as anxious to find him as we were. Funny how he managed to influence so much in the one year he'd been out into our world after killing the dark tosser and escaping the old fool.

They looked for Harry while we cleaned a path. I think that that's what frustrated Bruce the most. It was his lover after all and they'd parted with an argument. Harry wanted to buy a bike. Bruce said no too dangerous. I think he regrets it now.

The radio that's playing something suddenly turns on louder and refuses to turn down, Harry's unmistaken magic swirling around it.

~Sanctus espiritus, Redeem us from our solemn hour,

Sanctus espiritus, Insanity is all around us,

Sanctus espiritus,

Sanctus espiritus,

Sanctus espiritus~

Rubble shifted as Chase one of the dogs climbs up onto a specific pile of junk and started digging. Peeping and whining all the time.

~in my darkest hours,

I could not foresee,

That the tide could turn so fast to this degree,

Çan't believe my eyes

How can you be so blind

Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?~

"Shut him up!" bruce growled at the handler the heart wrenching sounds the dog was making working on his nerves.

~Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned  
>So in the end now what have we gained?~<p>

more rubble shifted and a small trickle of blood pooled around the dogs feet.

~Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?  
>Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?~<p>

A pair of hands appeared from the rubble wrists chafed and bloody from the chains wrapped around them.

~Are they themselves to blame  
>The misery, the pain?<br>Didn't we let go?  
>Allowed it, let it grow<br>If we can't restrain  
>The beast which dwells inside<br>It will find it`s way somehow, somewhere in time~

I don't even remember moving before flash and I were working in make the hole bigger as fast as we could lantern keeping everything stable.

~Will we remember all of the suffering  
>Cause if we fail it will be in vain~<p>

Suddenly Harry yelped in pain before he started falling down again.

~Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
>Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?~<p>

I could feel fear grip my heart before Flash caught him, impossibly fast as always.

~Sanctus Espiritus!  
>Sanctus Espiritus!<p>

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?  
>Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?~<p>

"Flash," Harry groaned out "That hurts"

"I can imagine I can feel your bones shifting hold on Diana and me'll get you out."

A pained nod was all I needed

"Hera give me strength!" and with that the massive concrete slab was nothing anymore as I tossed it aside, Sayera pulling from the other side.

~Sanctus Espiritus! Redeem us from our solemn hour (solemn hour!)  
>Sanctus Espiritus! Insanity is all around us (all around us!)~<p>

Finally Bruce reached us and took Harry over from Flash pulling him up hands firmly in his armpits sparing the still shackled wrists.

~Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?  
>Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?~<p>

Then with a few quick movements the chains were gone. Paramedics swarming around Harry treating his wrists with emergency supplies.

All too quickly his eyes started doing that all too familiar twitch and Bruce simply growled at him to sit still and behave.

It wasn't long before the field medics gave the okay for Harry to be moved to the tower.

God that day is burned into my eyes. We would have lost not only Harry but Bruce too had Harry died.

Those two are like a coin, two sides one thing.

Sanctus espiritus indeed.

Well they're well again.

Harry got his bike and more.

After all aren't I dancing with Clark, no Superman at their supers wedding reception?

May the gods smile on your bonding.

I wish you well.

The end.


End file.
